Learning to Love and Trust
by StarTraveler
Summary: In an alternate Universe where the BlakeTori flirtation never took place, Hunter and Tori are now together but will the hand of fate allow them to stay that way? Or rip them apart?
1. Life Changes In An Instant

Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to Saban  
  
AN: I am reposting this story. The first time I wrote it, I wasn't feeling to well that week and I was in a hurry to get it up, because I was afraid the idea would fade. There was also another reason; I was flamed big time. Well that's how I felt. The day I got the review I was at my worst. I've been writing for over a year and it was the first time someone had given me such a blunt review that wasn't good. Anyway I'm trying again and hopefully I'm not to oversensitive like I was that week.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hunter Bradley cried out as he and his brother Blake were grabbed by creatures unlike anything he had ever seen. They wore black suits with red patches on them and while they looked tiny, they definitely had strength.  
  
These past few minutes had been like a bad nightmare, one minute everything had been peaceful and the next creatures were coming out of nowhere destroying everything. Hunter looked frantically for Blake to make sure he was still next to him.  
  
Just then another alien a lot taller than the others, but it wasn't human either. His armor was grey, and wearing a black and red helmet. Just then Hunter felt himself encased in a bubble and couldn't move and then blackness closed in.  
  
Hunter felt disoriented as he opened his eyes, the harsh glare of a white light made him squint and he tried to look around but the light was to bright to see anything. "Blake?" Hunter soon found his brother on the floor next to him.  
  
Blake opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh glare. "Hunter is that you?"  
  
"Yeah are you all right?"  
  
"I think so where are we?"  
  
Hunter tried to keep calm but it took all his discipline, "I wish I knew."  
  
Just then a door slid open and those same creatures came in, along with the alien who had put them in that weird bubble thing. "Lothor would like to see you both."  
  
The two brothers looked at each other; this Lothor could tell them why they were here not that they had any choice. "I am Zurgane now follow me."  
  
As they left the room and walked down the hall, Hunter took in his surroundings. The walls were grey along with green and red. Someone had very weird taste. Soon they entered a large room colored the same way as the rest of the ship but it was different.  
  
A throne-like chair sat in the center of the room, grey of course but this room had more light in it, courtesy of some torches. Then another person walked in wearing a grey suit or maybe black but he looked to be human!  
  
Hunter looked at Blake telling him to be quiet while he did the talking, "Are you Lothor?"  
  
"Yes I had Zurgane tell you my name."  
  
"Why are we here? why did you attack us?"  
  
"I was a ninja like you once before being banished from Earth; you see it was by the Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy. Faulty intelligence placed him at your academy and everything I did to you was a mistake."  
  
Lothor could see they weren't convinced but he knew world domination wouldn't be to easy, "That person is dangerous he has tried to kill me for no reason and I'm sorry I have to tell you this, he killed your parents."  
  
"YOU LIAR!" Blake went toward Lothor enraged but was restrained by Zurgane, Hunter moved to help but the aliens restrained him.  
  
"Let us go." Hunter demanded, his eyes burning with rage and anger.  
  
Lothor looked at each one trying to struggle free and smiled at their burning rage, his plan was going perfectly. "You can help me get my revenge."  
  
"Why should we help you, you took our friends."  
  
"Just to keep all of you safe, I had a battle with him before freeing you but I now know he wasn't destroyed. You can help me defeat him. You are wearing them on your wrists."  
  
Lothor motioned for them to be released and waited. Their rage was still bubbling but he knew he had them. Hunter remembered Sensei Amano giving them those things before being taken.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"They are morphers and from them you can get ultimate power, you can help me get revenge but it could be a long hard journey."  
  
He walked to both of them, looking them in the eyes, "Can I count on you?"  
  
Hunter and Blake looked at each other, "Show us our friends are all right, in other words a sign that we should trust you."  
  
Lothor smiled, "I shall do that."  
  
An hour later Lothor led them into a room decorated in color just like the ship but with nothing in it except one person. "Sensei!" They exchanged brief hugs with him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Lothor has expressed his apologies over what happened. I like you cannot believe a ninja master could do these things but I have seen the proof."  
  
Lothor made a motion with his hand and a screen appeared in the middle of the room showing their friends being treated well. "Come with me my friends I will show you something that will amaze you."  
  
Lothor smiled as he left the room last and Sensei Amano vanished. Holograms they worked perfectly every time. Soon he brought them to a view port. "Yes we are in space our enemy will not be able to find us, now I need your answer."  
  
Blake nodded and Hunter answered, "Yes we will help you, we want revenge against the same person."  
  
Lothor smiled; "Excellent I know it is hard but you both must get some rest and tomorrow the real work will begin, in a town called Blue Bay Harbor."  
  
AN: Hopefully this is way better than my last version. 


	2. The Meeting

AN: First off a shout out to those who reviewed the first chapter.  
  
Mistress of Mayhem  
  
CamFan4ever  
  
Shina T  
  
Monkey Pooh  
  
Mirkwoodelf483   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day the two brothers drove toward the motocross track where they would meet the yellow wind ranger. They had also found out the Sensei was now a guinea pig.  
  
"Just probably trying to disguise himself." Lothor had told them.  
  
They got out of the truck with their motorcycles and waited, Hunter looked at his brother, "You ok?"  
  
"I just want our revenge that's all."  
  
Hunter touched Blake's shoulder, "Don't worry little brother we will."  
  
Soon the Yellow Wind Ranger arrived and began his ride, Hunter finally gave the signal and both he and Blake entered the race easily beating him. After it was over he came over, "Hey I'm Dustin you were pretty good out there."  
  
Hunter smiled, he really did love compliments. "You didn't do to bad."  
  
"Yeah right I must have lost a few seconds to you."  
  
Hunter continued, "You get to much air in your jumps."  
  
Blake jumped in, "dark and brooding but right, "I'm Blake and this is my brother Hunter."  
  
"You guys are brothers?"  
  
"We're adopted." Hunter replied, trying not to think of his parents.  
  
Blake sensed it and turned to Dustin, "Want to hang with us later?"  
  
"Well I have something to do; can I get a rain check?"  
  
"Yeah no worries." Hunter replied.  
  
They watched as Dustin hurried off, so far so good.   
  
Soon the two arrived back on the ship and entered Lothor's throne room. "Our plan is on schedule."  
  
"I don't do schedules I'm more of a results kind of guy."  
  
"Soon we will have some." Hunter replied.  
  
Zurgane made himself known, "You call that an answer?"  
  
Hunter knew a challenge, "Got a problem with me?"  
  
"Yes you're cocky and you don't show the respect you should."  
  
Lothor broke in, "Enough, Zurgane you sound tense have a drink or something."  
  
Humiliated and seething Zurgane complied. Hunter smiled, "We better be going we're supposed to meet Dustin."  
  
Hunter noticed the way Kapri and Blake stared at one another, and took Blake by the arm, "down boy time to go to work."   
  
An hour later they stood in Storm Chargers talking to Dustin. It really was a great place, there was all kinds of sport equipment but it had clothing you could try on as well. Hunter pretended to be interested in Dustin's story. "Hey Dustin!" They all turned to see a brown skinned male coming toward them.  
  
Dustin smiled, "These are the friends I was telling you about."  
  
Hunter locked eyes with the girl who had come in as well and he felt unable to breathe, she was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were a clear blue, and her hair not to blond but it suited her. She smiled at him, the dimples! There they were.  
  
Dustin's voice brought him back to reality, "This is Shane and this is Tori."  
  
Blake smiled, "Dustin's told us a lot about you."  
  
Hunter cleared his throat, ok sound normal, don't be a fool. "But not everything."  
  
Hunter watched as Tori blushed, Am I in love? He wondered to himself.  
  
Shane dragged Dustin off leaving Tori with them. "So how long have you lived here?" Blake asked.  
  
"All my life." God he loved her voice.  
  
"You new here?" Tori was looking at him now.  
  
Hunter nodded, "we moved here last month."  
  
"What do you think so far?"  
  
"It's been quite an interesting time." Hunter replied.  
  
"How about I show you guys around town? You know the best places to hangout that kind of stuff."  
  
Blake smiled, "Thanks but I have a lot to do yet."  
  
Tori smiled, "How about you Hunter?"  
  
"I...I...um, sure I'd love to." "Are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"No I'm free is noon good for you?" He replied.  
  
Tori nodded, "Sounds great."  
  
Just then a harried Dustin came, "We have to get going."  
  
He practically dragged Tori toward him and Shane; Hunter really didn't want to see her go. "Bye Tori."  
  
"Bye Hunter." She smiled her amazing smile before vanishing from view.  
  
Hunter let out a breath, "God that Tori is hot!"  
  
Blake nodded, "I hear you and I don't go for blonds, but even I felt attracted. I wonder why she hangs out with Dustin."  
  
"Maybe he's a charity case."  
  
They soon left Storm Chargers and Hunter leaned up against the wall and moaned. Blake became concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're supposed to be getting revenge and I just made a date."  
  
Blake tried to reassure Hunter, "It's not a date, just think of it as a mission you don't really want to go on but have no choice. She is a ranger and the best way to find their secret base."  
  
Hunter closed his eyes, "But she had nothing to do with it."  
  
Blake gripped Hunter's shoulders, "Hunter she's just a way to the end, you'll feel better when it's over."  
  
Hunter followed Blake to their truck and they got in, but Hunter wasn't in the mood to drive. He felt something in Tori that he had never felt in any other girl he had never met.  
  
Who was she? And for that matter why did she affect him so?  
  
One way or another he knew he would learn that answer tomorrow. 


	3. The Date

AN: First off I would like to say something; I no longer accept reviews from Mistress of Mayhem. I'm sure a lot of you know that name.  
  
On Saturday I reviewed the story she wrote. I was willing to give her a chance despite the things she's been writing in people's reviews. That was until a few minutes later I saw a review she had given to Ragemoon one of my favorite authors. Therefore I went to the block user in my account and put Mistress of Mayhem on my list. Ragemoon if you're out there this is my way of expressing my support for you. To everyone else sorry you had to read through this but it needed to be done.  
  
SHOUT OUTS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Monkey Pooh  
  
CamFan4Ever: (Hope I didn't scare you with my email, I am not a lunatic!)  
  
Veronica  
  
Mercedes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Next Day   
  
Hunter and Blake hurried to where they were supposed to meet Kelly; they quickly demorphed out of their ranger forms and prepared to act like they had been riding all along. She was watching the smoke rise up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
Hunter was breathing hard, "come on we better go see if anyone needs help."  
  
Soon they found Shane, Tori, and Dustin emerging from the woods, looking stunned and dirty. Hunter was the first to reach them, "Are you ok?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Just a little shaken up."  
  
Kelly spoke next, "I heard it on the radio on the way here, and they think it was some sort of alien attack."  
  
Blake raised his eyebrows, "better call NASA."  
  
Hunter was looking at Tori, "Does this kind of thing happen often?"  
  
Shane snickered, "Ever wonder why housing is so cheap?"  
  
Hunter touched Tori's shoulder, "We can cancel our afternoon."  
  
She smiled, "I'll be fine I just need to go home and cleaned up."  
  
Hunter smiled, "How about we meet at Storm Chargers?"  
  
She nodded, "sounds great."  
  
An hour later Tori walked up and Hunter loved what she was wearing, a blue floral print dress and had her hair in a bun. A perfect summer look and she carried it off beautifully.  
  
"You ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah and you look stunning."  
  
Tori took him to a place called the Hip Room, a club for teenagers to hang out. It was a nice place, the windows weren't tinted like most places he had seen, and the walls were sort of a purple hued color. There was a dance floor down below and a second floor where you could sit.  
  
Hunter felt sad, he really could love this town but he knew he would have to leave when this was over. Tori smiled, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
He nodded, not trusting his voice and they moved toward the dance floor. The song that was playing was by White Snake and the title, Is This Love.  
  
They danced in silence and as Hunter listened to the song he began to ask that question. Why did he have to feel this way?  
  
Soon they left the club and went to see a movie, it was Men in Black two and Hunter liked it better than the first one. It starred Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith whose job it was to keep the Earth safe from aliens.  
  
To bad there wasn't something like that in real life, Hunter thought to himself.  
  
When the movie ended two hours later it was dusk and the sky had changed color to a purplish hue as they walked to the beach.  
  
Tori turned to Hunter, "I had a great time."  
  
He looked into her eyes, "I did to." He gave in to what he wanted to do most and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, then pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come at you like that."  
  
Tori could've sworn she saw him blush, "Its ok maybe we could go out again sometime."  
  
Hunter smiled, "I hope so to."  
  
He watched her walk off and looked at the churning water, which seemed to match what was going on in him. He sat on his knees, Tori was so perfect, everything he had always hoped for in a girl and then some. Soon he would have to betray her and the damage would be for good with no way to repair it.  
  
Why did life have to be so cruel? 


	4. Betrayal

AN: Shout outs to:  
  
CanFan4Ever  
  
Veronica  
  
Miz Greenleaf  
  
Kayez  
  
Rain   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tori walked along the beach, her mind on a million different things being a ninja and Power Ranger did that to someone. Who were these Thunder Rangers? And why did they have such an attitude problem?  
  
So many questions with very few answers especially the question of how they came to Lothor's attention in the first place. Then her thoughts shifted to Hunter. She felt something toward him she had never felt for any other guy she had ever met.  
  
"What no hello?"  
  
Tori turned to see Hunter and she felt her heart flutter with excitement, "Oh sorry I didn't see you, my mind was somewhere else."  
  
He smiled dimples and all. "Long day?"  
  
Tori sighed, "Yeah you can say that again." She looked down for a brief moment then back up, "Hey thanks for helping me out back there."  
  
Hunter smiled, "Hey any time."  
  
Tori flashed him her amazing smile, "I'll keep that in mind...maybe we could go out again sometime."  
  
Hunter made himself smile, "I'd like that."  
  
After Tori had walked off, Blake appeared out of nowhere. "Smooth moves you should teach me sometime."   
  
An hour later Tori walked to the edge of the water to set her surfboard down when suddenly the water began to drain and a weird froglike creature jumped in. It was definitely one of Lothor's.  
  
Tori had just assumed a fighting stance when a rider on a motorcycle raced toward them, "Hold on Tori!"  
  
"Hunter look out!" Tori cried out a warning but it was too late as the creature fired strange weapons at him. Hunter went down as the creature vanished. Tori reached his side as saw weird things clinging to him. "Hang on Hunter I'll get you help."   
  
Cam looked up to see Tori run in, "Cam I need your help a friend of mind was hurt."  
  
"You brought him here? Are you insane?"  
  
"Cam please he was hurt because of me, it was one of Lothor's goons."   
  
Hunter kept his eyes closed, pretending to be out cold but heard every word they were saying. Then he briefly opened his eyes to see Tori go through the waterfall, Hunter felt his heart sink. The plan was going well and he had hoped it wouldn't. He didn't want to hurt Tori, but now the events had been set into motion.  
  
Hunter pretending to regain consciousness as Tori drove him to the motocross track, "Welcome back."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was another attack by Lothor, you fell and hit your head but the doctor said you'd be all right."  
  
"Thanks for helping me." Hunter said sincerely.  
  
"No problem." She smiled her amazing smile.  
  
Just then Blake appeared, "You ok bro?"  
  
"Sure thing, see you later Tori."  
  
"Bye Hunter." Those words were so prophetic, he thought to himself sadly as he got out of the van.   
  
Three hours later the three rangers were battling that strange froglike creature when those two Thunder Rangers appeared. But instead of attacking them they went for the creature and within moments it exploded. The two rangers then stalked past them not saying anything. None of them heard the Crimson one say, "We're even now."  
  
Just then frog-thing as they had named him expanded to giant size and they called their megazords. Within moments frog-thing was gone for good.  
  
They demorphed and headed back to Ninja Ops, as they walked Shane told Tori what they heard Hunter say in Storm Chargers. "They don't have parents?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Dustin and I both heard it."  
  
As they entered Ninja Ops, a door slid open and Cam came out being restrained by the two Thunder Rangers. The rangers assumed fighting stances and the two demorphed and they were shocked to see Hunter and Blake.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Shane asked in a controlled voice.  
  
Blake snickered, "you better ask your blue friend."  
  
Tori stared at Hunter who was looking everywhere but at her, "Hunter?"  
  
He finally looked at her, eyes carrying his pain. "I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you but we had to find this place."  
  
Anger unlike anything she had never known filled her. "If you hurt him I'll hunt you down."  
  
They soon released Cam as he had no more use, "Goodbye rangers and good luck in the future." Then they vanished in a poof of smoke.  
  
"What did they want?" Dustin asked.  
  
Cam flared with anger, "They took my father."  
  
  
  
The two brothers walked into a dark forest holding the captured ninja master in a sphere, this place felt dark and evil; there was no light what so ever or any sounds. Blake looked around as he heard a noise, "I do not like this place."  
  
"God you are a baby." Hunter replied.  
  
"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers; this place holds the spirits of true darkness."  
  
Hunter looked down, "shut up you destroyed our parents, parents who adopted us and made our lives complete when we had nothing, and you deserve whatever comes to you."   
  
As the Wind Rangers raced to the scene, Shane walked over to Tori, "it wasn't your fault."  
  
Tori turned to him, her eyes filled with rage and sorrow. "Oh really then whose fault is it? The bastard made me believe he liked me then he turns around so he can stab me in the back. I curse the day I ever laid eyes on him, if he dropped dead now I would be the happiest person on the planet." The two brothers were walking when strange winked face creatures surrounded them. Hunter put their captured prey down and they raised their morphers. "Ready bro?"  
  
Blake nodded, "Thunder Storm! Ninja Form!"  
  
Within moments their transformation became complete and they began their fight just as the three Wind Rangers appeared. For the moment they would have to work together in defeating these things.  
  
Soon the weird creatures were defeated and Shane turned to Hunter, "we shouldn't be enemies, Lothor is using you!"  
  
Hunter shoved Shane away and picked up Sensei, when the three were on the ground they quickly vanished. They had come too far to be stopped now.   
  
The two brothers soon arrived on the beach where the Gem of Souls was located and entered the cave. Hunter set Sensei down on a stone tablet and the gems were revealed. "This is for our parents."  
  
Sensei looked up and said serenely, "destroying one who has caused you no harm will make you no better than the one who did you harm."  
  
Hunter and Blake sneered, "Save it."  
  
"He's right." They turned to see Shane come in along with the others. "Nothing is stopping us."  
  
"He's right." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Hunter and Blake turned, "Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Yes we are here." The man had brown hair tinged with grey and like his wife wore white robes, "these caves are our home and we can never leave."  
  
"Because of the rat!" Hunter yelled.  
  
"No it was the one they call Lothor."  
  
The brothers' eyes filled with tears as their mother smiled at them, "We'll be with you always."  
  
Then they shimmered and vanished as laughter came from behind them. They turned to see Lothor, "My ears are burning someone has been talking about me."  
  
Hunter stepped forward, "it was you all along!"  
  
"Not bright ones are you? Hand over the hamster."  
  
"Actually he's a guinea pig." Dustin replied.  
  
"We're not giving him to you." Shane said.  
  
Lothor sneered, "Fine then I'll just take him."  
  
He released a beam of energy from his fist, but Hunter raised his hand with the gem and the blow was deflected straight back to Lothor, who vanished before it could hit him.  
  
Sensei came out of his sphere, "Now you two know the truth."  
  
"He used us and he will pay." Hunter and Blake both clenched their fists.  
  
Sensei looked at both of them; even at his small size he had a powerful manner. "You want to defeat him then you must work with us."  
  
Blake looked amazed, "you'd accept us after everything we've done?"  
  
"Lothor has hurt all of us in some way, hatred never accomplishes anything. It will be touch on all of us but if we work hard we can triumph."  
  
Hunter and Blake looked at each other, "We accept you offer."  
  
Sensei was pleased, "Welcome to the team Thunder Rangers."   
  
Hunter walked the beach as night fell and a small moon came out. The beauty gave him no comfort, his heart and soul ached with shame for how he had used Tori.  
  
He sound found her watching the tide, "Tori?"  
  
She turned to him, her eyes burning with hate. "What do you want?"  
  
"I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"Save your lines for you next date!" She yelled.  
  
Hunter moved toward her but in the blink of an eye, she kicked his legs out from under him and he found himself face down in the water. "That's what you are Hunter, to me you're the lowest form of life there is!"  
  
She began to walk away then turned back as he stood up, "Sensei may be able to forgive you, the others might be willing but what you did to me, the wound is wide open and it may never heal."  
  
She resumed walking and Hunter thought about going after her but decided against it. He walked back on shore and sat down. Never before had he felt like such a loser. He wished he could go back in time and undo everything.  
  
But he couldn't and now he would have to live with his guilt. 


	5. Anger

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I had writer's block and life has been hectic that sort of thing.

Shout outs go to:

Jessesgirl11

Miz Greenleaf

Mercedes

Veronica

Moonlit Sea

Katy

CanFan4Ever

Me

Crimson Ranger

Chapter 5

TWO MONTHS LATER

Hunter was with Cam in Ninja Ops as they were going over new designs for the tsunami cycles when Tori walked in, instantly it seemed like the temperature lowered considerably.

"Hello Tori." Cam said, trying to bring it back up.

"Hi Cam, oh hello Hunter."

"Tori." He replied neutrally, trying not to get another fight started.

"Don't forget Hunter my father was looking for you." Actually he wasn't but it was a signal for Hunter to get out while the getting was good. Hunter nodded and left. He had tried to talk to Tori but she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

Shane walked in as Hunter was leaving, "He's in a hurry."

Tori snickered, "when Sensei calls you have to respond."

Shane sighed, "Tori I don't know what happened between you and him..."

Angry, Tori broke in, "Try to forgive that's what everyone keeps telling me, look I put up with him because we have to be rangers but that shouldn't mean I have to be totally polite to him."

Tori stalked out of Ninja Ops almost knocking Dustin to the ground, "Dude did I miss something?"

"Tori reaching level ten on the anger scale." Shane replied.

"The temperature totally went down." Cam said.

Two hours later Cam sat around the table with Shane and Dustin as he spoke with his father, "It's been two months dad but still Tori refuses to let go of her anger toward Hunter. And now Hunter is becoming the same way toward Tori."

Sensei walked back and forth as he usually did when he was thinking, "I know how to solve the problem."

"Tie them up together?" Dustin said, with a big smile on his face.

"No I shall send them on a mission together just the two of them."


	6. The Day Before

AN: My muse is back with a vengeance! Don't you love me for that?

Shout outs to:

Katy

Jorgitosbabe

CamFan4Ever

Kayez

Cindy

Veronica

Chapter 6

"Hunter and Tori alone together?" Shane's jaw dropped to the ground.

Dustin shook his head, "That's homicide waiting to happen."

Cam nodded, "I never thought I would agree with Dustin."

Sensei looked up at all of them, "I know what I am doing, what better way to get to people together than a mission where they must depend on one another."

Even from his tiny size Sensei conveyed authority, "You may go and find our two friends."

But Blake lingered behind, "Is the mission dangerous?"

"That is for me to know and for our two young rangers to find out."

"YOU'RE SENDING ME WHERE WITH WHO!?" Tori yelled that at the top of her lungs for the moment forgetting even though he was a guinea pig, he was still Sensei.

"I'm sending you on a mission with Hunter."

"But why? What did I do to deserve this?"

Sensei held up his hands or paws in a placating gesture, "The anger between you two has grown too strong and is beginning to interfere with your ability to work as rangers that is why you're going on this mission."

"For two days?" Tori asked horrified.

"I am sorry Blue Ranger but it is my decision and my decisions are final."

Tori stalked out of Ninja Ops without another word.

Blake watched his brother pacing, "Hunter it's not the end of the world."

Hunter looked at his brother, "Its times like these I wished I was being held captive with the others."

Blake couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're just angry."

Hunter's eyes flared, "Damn right, I feel bad for what I did to Tori but she just can't get that through her head, she's stubborn as hell."

Blake smiled, "Just like you."

Hunter slumped his shoulders, "I'm going to bed because tomorrow I'm going to need all my strength."

AN: Yep I'm ending the chapter here but don't worry the next chapter will make up for it. Press that little button or I may not update for awhile. You don't want me to do that do you? (grin.)


	7. Ambushed

AN: Shout outs to:

Katy

Jorgitosbabe

CanFan4Ever

Jessesgirl11

Unknown

Blondie08

Miz Greenleaf

Crimson-Ranger

Monkay-Pooh

Chapter 7

The next morning Tori and Hunter met at Ninja Ops and joined the others for breakfast, they didn't all usually eat together but today they did. The two blondes sat as far away from each other as they could but still the others felt the chill in the air, and could see steam rising from the two of them, Tori especially.

Sensei looked at them, "This is a very important mission."

Tori gave a big fake smile, "I won't let you down unlike other people."

Blake swore he could see steam rising out of Hunter, "I won't even dignify that with a response."

Eventually the two finished breakfast and knew it was time to go, "So what are we doing?" Hunter asked.

"You are going to find the Stone of Energy, the Megazords were hit by a strange energy beam from Lothor during the last battle, they have been experiencing power surges but the problem isn't mechanical."

"What does this stone do?" Hunter asked.

"It will undo the effects." Sensei replied.

"I knew that." Hunter replied.

Tori rolled her eyes then asked, "What about Cam's Zord?" Cam had become a ranger three days ago.

"We're still figuring it out." Cam replied.

"Now you must go, we have been fortunate that Lothor has been quiet but that will not last to long."

Hunter and Tori both bowed, "We will not let you down."

"See that you don't." He replied sternly.

Hunter grabbed a backpack and handed one to Tori and soon were on their way. A few hours later they sat by a stream. "Lovely view" Hunter said, "the forest I mean."

"Yeah it is."

"Maybe now we can talk." He said.

Hunter could immediately see the wall go up, "What about?"

"About us." He replied.

"There isn't any us." Tori replied, her voice shook briefly but her eyes were cold.

"Tori I was a different person back then, I know it hasn't been that long but if I could take it back..."

"Yeah, yeah I know you would if you could but you can'."

"Hating me won't help." He said.

Says who, Tori thought to herself.

High above Lothor looked down at the scene, "Ugh I'm feeling sick."

Zurgane hurried to him, "How about we send down some Kelzaks."

Lothor got a big smile, "Great idea for both groups of rangers."

Tori and Hunter jumped up as they were surrounded, "Well Lothor's back and he's as loud as ever." Hunter said.

They threw their packs down and separated to battle the Kelzaks better.

In Ninja Ops, Cam looked at the monitors, "We have Kelzaks in the park."

Shane stood up straight, "We have to deal with them so Tori and Hunter can succeed."

Just then Cam's computer beeped, "They better hurry there's another surge and it's spreading to the other Megazords."

Blake rolled his eyes, "Can this day get any better?"

In the forest more Kelzaks appeared, "Maybe Lothor knows what we're doing." Tori said.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Hunter replied.

Just then he was thrown to the ground and Kelzaks descended on him, so many he couldn't even get them off. Just then Zurgane appeared. "Ah my favorite ranger ready to join our side again?"

Hunter screamed in anger, "Never!"

"Oh you'll change your mind."

Just then Tori's scream caught his attention; Kelzaks were holding her, "Why can't I move?"

Zurgane laughed, "We've injected you with a drug that temporarily paralyzes the body take her."

The Kelzaks vanished along with Tori. "Let her go!" Hunter screamed.

Zurgane snickered, "You'll join our side one way or another. After all I'm sure the other rangers will be more than willing to blame you."

Then Zurgane drew back his fist and the last thing Hunter remembered was pain and darkness.


	8. Teamwork

AN: Shout outs to:

Jogitosbabe

Babe7878

Katy

CamFan4Ever

Dyrne-Faemne

Veronica

Nelly

Jessesgirl11

Chapter 8

Tori struggled in Lothor's iron grip, "you bastard! You won't get away with this!"

Lothor sneered, "Sorry my blond friend but I have."

"I'll get off this ship." Tori tried to stand tall and brave but it was hard.

Lothor laughed, "Many have tried, and all have failed."

He shoved her into a room and activated the force field, "Now I'll visit that friend of yours."

Tori looked around where Lothor had put her; it was a small gray room, with a bunk in the corner. She sat on it and tried to figure out what to do next.

Hunter awoke to pain in his head and as his vision cleared he saw he was in a grey and green room. Kapri stood nearby, "Just like old times."

"Where am I?" He demanded.

"In the medical bay you got a few broken bones and bruises but they've been taking care of."

"Where's Tori?"

"In a holding cell somewhere." Kapri smiled, "I'll go let Uncle know you're awake."

Hunter waited until she had left and looked down at his restraints, he wasn't bound to tightly, but Kapri had never been bright. He used his mental concentration to build up his strength and began to get loose.

Finally he pulled his wrists free; it was time to find Tori. He used his ninja mental powers and mentally reached out, trying to find the vibration of Tori's life energy.

Tori felt a tingle go through her. Something was happening, something beyond the physical world. Someone was trying to reach out to her. It was Hunter. I'm here She told him silently.

Hunter quickly moved through the ship, the advantage was he knew this place; the disadvantage was Lothor would soon find out that he was loose. Just then he came to the force field. "Are you all right?"

Tori nodded, "I'm ready to leave."

"So am I." He replied.

Just then alarms blared, "Lothor must know my secret, come on I know a few ways out of here. Tori I need you to trust me."

"I want of this ship so for now I will."

They made it to a corridor before Zurgane intercepted them, "ah you're both together you've saved us a lot of trouble."

Hunter sneered, "You can't keep us here."

Zurgane laughed, "Really why not?"

Tori joined in, "because we're a team."

"You two don't even like each other."

"We've had differences," Hunter began, "but in the end we must rely on each other and teamwork."

"So you're a team."

"Now and forever." Tori replied.

"Very good." To their astonishment Zurgane and the ship disappeared and they found themselves in one of the training rooms that existed in Ninja Ops. Cam and Sensei were there.

"Very good Rangers." Sensei said.

"You passed with flying colors." Cam jumped in.

"Test what test." Hunter replied.

"Everything you've just went through was a simulation. You never left this room at all."

"But how?" Tori asked.

"When you came in here to get your packs I activated the program." Cam replied.

"You see, the anger between you was upsetting the balance of the team. We need the two of you to work together. Working together to escape Lothor's ship is only the start." Sensei said.

"We need to be united." Hunter said.

Sensei nodded, "that is right if we show any cracks Lothor will destroy us. That is why we need teamwork and you two proved you can do it."

Hunter and Tori looked at each other, "We will put aside our differences." Hunter replied and Tori nodded in agreement.

Sensei nodded in satisfaction, "That is very wise."


	9. What Next?

AN: Shout outs to:

Crimson-Ranger

BlueAngel07

Jorgitosbabe

Jessesgirl11

CamFan4Ever

Garnetred

Chapter 9

TWO MONTHS LATER.

His heart fluttered as he watched her in the beach, her blond hair swaying in the breeze not a care in the world. His heart fluttered every time he saw her. Tori smiled and came to him, the kind of smile she only gave him.

Her blue eyes drew him in like a magnet, "Hello Hunter."

"Hello Tori, how I've longed to see you smile again."

She came into his embrace, "I'll always smile for you."

Just before their lips touched, Hunter opened his eyes. His clock said five in the morning. "Not again." He was tired of these dreams. Every night he dreamt of her. But Tori only saw him as her teammate.

As Blake had told him, "You like her so change her mind about you."

He sometimes wondered if Blake liked her as well, he had seen his brother gazing in her direction. Maybe it was time to take matters into his own hands.

At eight he walked into Storm Chargers and went to work stocking. At noon Tori walked in, "Hi Tori."

"Hello Hunter." She looked at him closely, was he nervous?

"Tori I was wondering, I get off work at seven would you like to get something to eat with me, don't worry it's not a date just two friends hanging out."

Tori considered for awhile, "Ok why not."

"Great I'll pick you up at Ninja Ops."

"I could just meet you here." She replied.

"I don't want Blake to tease me; he might think we're dating."

Tori nodded, "fair enough see you tonight."

Hunter felt his heartbeat pick up. She had agreed to meet him!

Tori walked along the beach and looked at the ocean, was it just two friends getting together or did he have something more in mind? Why had she agreed so quickly?

She would find out in a few hours.


	10. Freaking Out

AN: Before I begin my shout outs, I am on It's a website that accepts only NC-17 and R-rated stories. I have written a Blake/Tori, a Dustin/Marah/ and a Hunter/Tori fic all NC-17. So check them out when you get a chance.

Shout Outs To:

CamFan4ever

Garnetred

BlueAngel07

Jorgitosbabe

MizGreenleaf

Kayez

Chapter 10

Cam watched Tori pacing Ninja Ops, "You trying to wear a whole in the floor?"

"No I'm just thinking."

"Can you do it without pacing?"

"Sorry Cam."

"No I am, I do the same thing, and did Hunter do something again?"

"No I'm meeting him here."

Cam raised his eyebrows, "since when are you dating?"

"We're not Cam, he and I are just two friends meeting each other for a bite to eat."

"Whatever you say."

"So you're going to meet Tori?"

"Blake don't get started."

"I wouldn't but your pacing is getting the better of you."

Hunter sat down and put his face in his hands, "I want tonight to go well, but I don't want to look obvious."

"To late for that." Blake replied.

Hunter looked at the clock, "I have to get going."

"Good luck bro." Hunter heard the words as he left.

Well here goes nothing.


	11. Realizing the Truth

AN: In my last chapter I meant to say I forgot to put those words in, my bad.

Shout Outs To:

BlueAngel07

Jorgitosbabe

CamFan4Ever

Garnetred

Dyrne-Faemne

Chapter 11

Hunter stood outside of Ninja Ops, Well here goes nothing. He walked in to see Tori sitting at the table, dressed in a blue blouse and jeans. She was dressed casual just like him. "Hey Tori." He hated how nervous he sounded.

"Hi Hunter." She sounded nervous as well.

"Ready to go?" He held out his arm.

She nodded and took it, "Bye Cam."

"Bye." As usual he had gone back to whatever he was doing on the computer. After they left, Cam shook his head, "They're so in love."

"So where are we going?" Tori asked.

"How does Jack's sound?" He asked.

Jack's was a trendy club for teenagers, not the club they had gone to when he had first come to Blue Bay.

"Sounds good." She replied.

Tori looked around as they walked in, she had only been here two or three times but it seemed like a nice place. There was a disco ball from the ceiling that made all sort of colored lights reflect everywhere. Everything was decorated in soft colors, like blue, purple, and various others.

The music was going full blast playing an Aerosmith song, "You want to dance?" He asked.

Tori nodded, the music was so loud you couldn't talk. They danced to a few songs until finally they both got tired. "Hunter can we go somewhere else? The place is too loud for my taste."

Hunter agreed with her and they found a little outdoor restaurant and ordered sandwiches. He had fish and she took ham and cheese. Tori found she was enjoying herself; this was the perfect outing for two people who didn't want to look like they were a serious couple.

They talked about nothing in particular, from world events, to their friends, to the fact Blake kept getting rejected by a girl he liked. Finally they walked along the beach and stared at the peaceful surf. They looked at each other.

I could really fall for him. Tori thought to herself.

Where had that thought come from?

He is my teammate and my friend; he used to be my enemy. Remember how he betrayed you?

I have to get away, she thought frantically.

"It's getting late." She said.

He walked her to her front door, "Goodnight Hunter."

"See you tomorrow." She watched him walk off and went inside. He hadn't tried to kiss her and she found herself disappointed. She knew she wouldn't have rejected. Tori sat on the couch.

Who am I kidding? I am in love with him.

Blake watched Hunter come in the door, "How'd it go?"

Hunter sat in the chair, "I'm so screwed."

"How come?"

"I'm in love with Tori."

AN: Hope this chapter isn't awful; it's one of my off days.


	12. Truth Finally Revealed

Shout Outs To:

CamFan4Ever

BlueAngel07

Jorgitosbabe

Garnetred

Dyrne-Faemne

Chapter 12

Blake crossed his arms, "Tell her how you feel."

Hunter moaned, "I don't know how she feels."

Blake wished he could bash both of them in the head, "Maybe one of you should get brave and say something, otherwise you'll never know how she truly feels and vice versa."

Hunter smiled, "I thought I was supposed to be the one who was smart."

Blake snickered, "You're not all the time."

Hunter wanted to tell Tori his feelings, but their past made it hard. Maybe it was time to take a risk; after all he took risks as a Power Ranger all the time.

The next morning he was surprised to see Tori on the motocross track, "Hey Tori, are you lost?"

She seemed to smile shyly, "No just wanted to come out to watch."

Now was the perfect time to tell her. But of course life soon intervened in the form of Kelzaks.

"It figures." Tori muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

They assumed defensive postures on were soon fighting the Kelzaks. They were quickly dispatched as always, Lothor needed to get better soldiers but they had no intention of telling him that.

Hunter dusted his hands off, "Well that's good for the heart rate."

Tori looked at him, "Other things cam make the heart beat faster."

They were barely inches away from each other, "Tori there's something you need to know."

She grabbed his shoulders, "Hunter I need to tell you something."

Before she could say anything she was cut off. Hunter had pressed his lips to hers. Tori put her arms around his neck, as she felt a jolt go through her. Finally they pulled apart.

"Tori if I said I had feelings for you, what would you do?"

Tori kissed him again, "I feel the same way about you."

AN: Not the end yet! Still more chapters to come!


	13. Call From The Past

AN: I now know exactly how this story is going and we're nearing the end. We're halfway there but don't worry it's not time yet.

Shout Outs To:

Blue Angel07

Jorgitosbabe

Garentred

CamFan4Ever

Chapter 13

THREE MONTHS LATER

Hunter smiled as he came out of Storm Chargers and Tori came to meet him, "Hey handsome."

"Hello gorgeous." Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Finally Kelly's voice broke them apart, "Ok lovebirds take it somewhere else before someone starts freaking out, or calling the cops." Her voice was amused.

"Or wants to join in." Tori said, and the three shared a laugh.

They walked off down the beach together, "I missed you." She said.

Hunter embraced her, "Me too three days without you was a long time but I understood why you couldn't come, I mean the funeral."

Tori took his hand, "she wasn't an Aunt I was close too but I wanted to be there for my mom, why don't we rent a video tonight, say about seven?"

Hunter grinned, "Sounds good to me."

His cell phone began to ring after she left and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Hunter it's me." It was a voice he never thought he'd hear again, the voice of Leeann Amano, his best friend and daughter of his Sensei.

"Leeann is it you?"

"Yes and I'm not on Lothor's ship, I have to meet you."

"Ok when?"

"Midnight meet me by that place where you work, I'll explain everything."

Hunter couldn't help but wonder if he was being set up, but last time they talked she had been in Nepal. "I'll be there."

"Good, and Hunter one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't speak of this to anyone."


	14. Unable to Stay Silent

AN: Shout Outs To:

CamFan4Ever

BlueAngel07

Jorgitosbabe

Garnetred

  


Chapter 14

Hunter heard the dial tone as Leeann hung up, how was she calling him? For that matter why now? They had always been best friends and Blake had been hitting on her forever.

He would find out tonight one way or another.

Tori sat next to Hunter as they watched Independence Day, but she could tell something was bothering Hunter. He had barely said two words all evening and she could see he wasn't into the movie.

"You don't like the movie Hunter?"

He still wasn't paying attention and finally Tori had to tap him on the shoulder. Finally he snapped out of it, "what?"

"Welcome back Hunter."

"Was I somewhere else?"

Tori tried to smile but couldn't, "How about in another star system."

"I'm sorry Tori."

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

Hunter took her hand, "Tori I'm sorry I got distracted, I just have a few things on my mind right now. It's nothing you did if that's what you're thinking."

Tori looked into his eyes, "You're happy with me?" The tentativeness in her voice nearly ripped out his heart. He had to tell her.

"I got a call from an old friend of mine today." He began.

"Go on." She replied.

"Her name is Leeann Amano; she's the daughter of our Sensei."

"She wasn't captured with the rest of you?" Tori asked.

"No she was away from the academy at the time, for some reason she's making herself known and wants to meet with me."

"Hunter you can't go it could be a trap."

Hunter kissed Tori's palm gently, "I'll be careful."

"I should go with you Hunter."

"Tori I need to go alone."

Tori didn't look to happy about it, "Call me as soon as it's over."

Hunter kissed her on the lips, "You have my word."

"I'm glad you told me Hunter."

Hunter looked into her eyes, his conveyed everything he felt. "I don't want to keep secrets from you Tori; I don't want to hurt you again."

Tori smiled, "It goes both ways, I guess I had it my head you weren't happy. I mean all those girls that flirt with you."

"I don't do it back Tori, I want only you."

Tori slid into his lap and kissed him passionately. Hunter eagerly returned it the pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Tori we can't do something we'll regret."

"Don't you want to be close to me?" She asked.

Hunter felt his heart pound, "We never talked about being intimate together."

Tori looked at him not flinching, "Maybe we should start."

"I'm happy the way we are, I don't want you to wind up hating me Tori."

Tori decided to let it go for the moment; he probably thought she was doing this because of her paranoia at his upcoming meeting. Or that she was jealous. Just then the clock began to chime. It was now eleven thirty p.m.

Hunter stood up, "I have to get going if I'm going to be there before her."

"Be careful." Tori said.

He kissed her, "I will."

Tori waited until he was out of sight, before she locked the doors. She intended to follow and see what Leeann Amano was really up to.


End file.
